elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elder Knowledge
Overview *'Prerequisite:' The Throat of the World *'Quest Giver: 'Paarthurnax *'Reward:' The Elder Scroll *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Background 'I met the master of the Greybeards, the dragon Paarthurnax. He told me that the ancient Nords used an Elder Scroll to cast Alduin forward in time. If I can recover the same Elder Scroll, I may be able to use it to learn the "Dragonrend" Shout directly from the ancient heroes.' Walkthrough, Paarthurnax Talk to Paarthurnax and ask him about the Elder Scroll. Paarthurnax will tell you if you return with the Elder Scroll, you shall meet Hakon, Gormlaith, and Felldir, the Nords who know the shout to kill Alduin in ancient times. Arngeir/Esbern To learn more about the Elder Scroll that you need, you can visit High Hrothgar and speak to Arngeir or you can talk to Esbern at Sky Haven Temple. They will both direct you to The College of Winterhold. College of Winterhold Travel to The College of Winterhold, you will be met by an Altmer named Faralda. Assuming you have not already joined the College of Winterhold faction, you will be prevented from entering the college. There are several options for getting in to the college: *Persuade: You can persuade her into letting you in. *Test: Take Faralda's test by casting the random spell that she asks you to cast. *Shout: Tell Faralda that you are Dragonborn and show her a shout. Do one of these and she will let you into the college. Once you're in the college you will need to find a Orc named Urag gro-Shub, who runs The Arcanaeum inside the college. Ask him about the Elder Scroll he will place two books for you on the table. Tell him the Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls is incomprehensible, and he tell you that the book was written by an expert on the Elder Scrolls, Septimus Signus. He gives you the last known location of Septimus. Septimus Signus You must go to Septimus Signus's Outpost, the northern iceberg where Septimus has made his home. Climb down the ladder to find Septimus working on a Dwemer Box. Ask Septimus about the Elder Scroll, and he will tell you that you must go to Blackreach, a large underground dwemer city that lies under Alftand. He will give you the Attunement Sphere and the Blank Lexicon. Alftand The next stage of the mission will take you to Alftand, leading on to the underground world of Blackreach. This is a long, hard mission, with lots of Falmer and Dwarven Centurions. Blackreach itself has many side-missions, so you'll be on-the-road for a while. It's a good idea to make sure you've stocked up on potions, and stowed any unwanted items at home to free up space for your lootings. Alftand is located on the glacial mountains southwest of Winterhold. When you enter Alftand you will need to travel throughout large glacial tunnels, these glacial tunnels were left in a hurry so there are tools laying all over the ground. Follow the tunnel till you reach the Dwemer Ruins. You will come arcross a door that can be unlocked from the other side, so go to the passage that heads west up a ramp. Carry on going north, there will be two Dwarven Spheres. Kill them and head through the gold door and up to a Dwarven Spider–infested passage stretching south. This main passage will lead you east, about the room with the Dwemer Sphere's in it, but you are now on the legde above it, and you will have to dodge the pistons. This will lead you to the Alftand Animonculory. Travel through the Alftand Animonculory you will come across a massive shaft in the Anionculory. Travel down this shaft and you will come across some Falmer. Dispatch the four Falmer that reside of the shaft. Once you're at the bottom you will find an entrance to a gold door. This door is guarded by fire jets; get past them. Enter the door - which leads to a Falmer nest (though it is not necessary to walk through the fire jets as on the left side there's a little gap between the pipes you can walk through without worry of being burned). Go through the nest, dispatching the Falmer inside. Go though the golden door on the southwest over a bridge. This will lead to another looping walkway with several Falmer and at least one Frostbite Spider on it. Now enter the Alftand Cathedral. Battle the two Falmer. Travel up the Stairs and activate the switch. Then pass through the gate which was once shut. You will find a Dwarven Centurion that you must kill, as he has the key you need to proceed. Go to the gate on the southwest, you will hear an argument of two adventurers, Sulla and Umana. They will fight if you wait in concealment, but you will need to kill the survivor or both of them. Go to the Dwarven Mechanism now, and insert the Attunement Sphere Septimus gave you. The floor parts, revealing stairs down to a hidden gold door and an entrance into the mysterious undercity of Blackreach. Blackreach You can exit Blackreach using the appropriate Dwarven Elevator just left of your location. Just take care of the Dwemer sphere and the falmer, and follow the cobblestone path southeast to a golden button encased on a Dwarven head pedestal. Press it, and the elevator behind lights up, allowing you to ascend and exit back outside. Open the gate, allowing you to enter from the Great Lift of Alftand. This is a large city with many enemies and things to loot. To continue the mission, follow the quest marker to the far southwest corner of the map. This will lead you to the Tower of Mzark, the place where the Scroll resides. Oculory Operation Once inside the Tower of Mzark, you will come to a room with another dead man. Proceed through the gold door and you will be in a room with a spiral stair case, follow it up to an Oculory. Go up to the controls. The controls consists of a Lexicon Receptacle and four positioning buttons embedded in pedestals. Activate the Lexicon Receptacle, so the Blank Lexicon rests on top of it. The two pedestals to the Receptacle’s right, the only ones currently active, open and close the Oculory lenses. Press the taller of the two pedestals (right of the middle one with the lens chart on it) three or four times, until the pedestal with the blue button to the left of the middle one starts to glow. Move to this new pedestal (at this point, the Blank Lexicon may be glowing blue). The two pedestals to the left of the Receptacle, the taller of which is now active, control the ceiling lens array. Press the button of the taller, left pedestal twice, until the button on the far left, smaller pedestal begins to glow. Now press that button, and a large set of lens crystals descends from the ceiling and stops. The main crystal rotates and splits apart to reveal a tubelike carrying device. Once you get the scroll you have completed the quest. Pick up the Lexicon in order to continue the Discerning the Transmundane quest. Bugs *It has been known that if you complete all the quests for The College of Winterhold before having talked with Urag gro-Shub about the elder scrolls, you will not get a text option to ask for the books about the location of an elder scroll. The proper text option has a slim possibility to appear after all available chat options have been selected. This bug appears if the player has already spoken to Septimus Signus. *There is the alternative way to complete this quest. Go to just north of the College there is a cave named Septimus Signus's Outpost. Septimus will give you another quest that allows you to get the elder scroll then continue the story. *If you have already completed Septimus Signus's quest go to Blackreach to the Tower of Mzark and the scroll will be there. *There is an error showing on the map, on the path finding the Elderscroll as well. *If you are in the middle of the staff of magnus quest, there will be no text options for Urag, only the simple gaurd-like talk about the eye. *when walking up towards the tower of mzark a door inside will be missing if you choose to open it you can still not get past the invisible-barrier. *Somtimes when the quest is finished and the marker appears on the scroll, it still does not alow you to pick it up. if this occurs you must go back down the elevator to blackreach and then return back to the scroll chamber, you should be able to get it now. *While in Blackreach, if you wait your follower may being in a position as if he was downed. To fix this all you have to do is leave the area. *PC There is a glitch in Blackreach where, after taking an elevator to the surface, the screen fades to black repeatedly and may erase autosave files, recommended to manually save before activating elevators to the surface Notes *Faralda will teach you the spell that she asks you to cast if you do not have it. *An easy way to kill the Dwarven Centurion is to run past him as fast as possible - Take the stairs back to the lever. Activate the lever and the gate will shut, (hopefully) trapping the Centurian. Now you can use ranged weapons to finish him off. *Head up the stairs and he will not be able to follow you. *Using a full Unrelenting Force shout on it before it initially activates will immobilize it. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests